Taka Kusaba
Taka Kusaba, '''also known as '''Takane Kusaba in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. He is the younger brother of Arman Kusaba. Appearance Taka has amber eyes and sticking up dark brown hair. He wears a green T-shirt, yellow bracelets on both hands, dark green pants with a yellow belt and black boots Personality Taka is very excitable and enjoys live-streaming Beybattles from his phone. He also deeply admires and looks up to his big brother, Arman. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Rise Beyblades * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten: Borrowed by Taka from Arman in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01. * Crash Roktavor 8Bump Yard: Taka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!/Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamaut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Arman Kusaba Arman is Taka's big brother. Taka admires his big brother and always records his battles. Quotes * "Big Bro is the best Blader around here!" -talking about his brother, Arman * "I just wanted to battle with Ashura." Gallery Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png 695D1AEF-776A-4AB9-8010-6F7A65866B72.jpeg|Takane awkwardly chuckling as Dante Koryu pouts, upset about not battling Pheng Hope Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Victories Club.png Dante, Ichika, and Takane.jpg Joe vs. Takane.png Taka recording.jpg Taka on camera.jpg Victories cheering.jpg Burst Rise E1 - Dante Standing Up for Taka.png Burst Rise E1 - Taka Thanking Dante.png Taka commentating.jpg Taka recording a beybattle.jpg Arman and Taka.jpg Arman and Taka talking.jpg Taka holding Ashindra.png Ichika and Taka cheering.jpg Trivia * Taka's Beyblade has parts from the Beyblades of various main characters from the previous Burst seasons: the Crash Roktavor Energy Layer from Ranjiro Kiyama's Crash Roktavor, the 8 Forge Disc from Free De La Hoya's Drain Fafnir, the Bump Disc Frame from Toko Aoi's Spiral Treptune, and the Yard Performance Tip from Fubuki Sumiye's Emperor Forneus. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Victories